Change of Feelings
by PracticallyInvisible
Summary: Ren's point of view and how his thoughts of Kyoko changes. Major spoiler alert for those who have not read the Manga. RenXKyoko


**Hey! XD This story was written when I had a writer's block so it was not as well thought out as it should be. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fanfiction**

* * *

~Change of Feelings~

When Mogami Kyoko first step into LME, Ren despised her. He hated her motives of revenge. He hated how she would use acting in such a vile way. To him, she was like a harpy, only wanting to bring misfortune. However, fate led him to meet her again. This time in an empty hallway. She had dropped her audition paper after bumping into him. He help her pick them up, read them and shook his head. She demanded explanation and he told her that she would never make it, even with her guts and determination. She hated him as well.

It was only a few days after the audition, that she became a Love Me Member, donned in a bright pink jumpsuit. He met her again in her first task, carrying a veteran actress' luggage. He had helped her carry them, thus lead her to get a low-grade. He teased her for being so gullible. She now hated him even more.

Their third meeting was in a forest. He had waited for a fellow actress to show up, got bored, and went for a walk. What he found, much to his amusement, was her attempting to get up after spraining her ankle. So he carried her back, bridal style. She protested and struggled against him. She was stubborn. It showed when she acted and preformed the tea ceremony. She fainted right after from pain. It was the first time he was actually worried about someone, much less a girl, for a long time.

Their meetings became more and more frequent. It was almost like a coincidence. Soon he got to know her. She was sweet, compassionate, smart, and kind. She was also funny, extremely gullible and dense. She starts spending time with him and even cooking for him. They soon became friends and his hate for her almost completely vanishes. When he found out that she was once his childhood friend, he couldn't help but feel surprised. She had changed so much and he wonders where the once pure, cute girl had gone off to. It was because of him. Sho Fuwa. He had broken her heart and destroyed her purity. Ren promised to himself that he would help mend her heart back together. Just to see her smile again.

When she decides to act in Prisoner by Sho Fuwa, he asked her if it was for revenge. She assures him, tells him that it was not, he believes her. However, a small part of him was disappointed and jealous and he didn't know why. When she told him her real reason for acting, he couldn't help but love her. She tells him that she wanted to act because she wanted to find the real her. The real Kyoko Mogami. All his hate for her disappeared. She tells him that she trusts him.

When she became part of the Dark Moon cast, He felt pleased. She made a Mio that far excel the previous and help him create his Katsuki. It was the first time he had depended on someone, besides himself, ever since he came to Japan.

When she acted as ten-year old Kuon for his father, he was shock at how well she portrayed him. It was like looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but feel proud of his kohai. What he felt for his father though, was another story.

During the Dark Moon party, she showed up with Hidehito Kijima. He tasted jealousy. When he confronted her, she told him she only did it because Kijima help pay for her dress. Secretly, he wishes he was the one who paid for her dress, not Kijima.

On Valentines' Day, She received her first kiss from a bastard, Sho Fuwa. Ren was jealous and angry but didn't show it. Instead, he told her that a first kiss did not count unless she wanted it to. It didn't help him, but her tears reduced and she smiled. She gives him wine jelly, which he appreciatively ate, happy that his Valentine's gift had been separate and much more thought out than the rest. However, it did not stop him from worrying of her "new" admirers.

When she played as Setsuka Heel, Cain's little sister, he was amazed by her ability to grasp onto a character. He depended on her to keep him in check, just in case he hurt somebody. The president was right. She was special to him.

When he asked her out, she surprised him by saying yes. Their first date had been a disaster, running away from paparazzi and fans, accidentally forgetting to make a reservation, etc. Nonetheless, she told him it was wonderful as she kissed him on the lips. He sighed happily, knowing that he was in love.

When he told her his secrets, he expected her to glare at him, tell him he was a murder and such. He expected her to smack his face and break up with him. She caught him by surprise as she smiled and told him it wasn't his fault that Rick had died in the fatal car crash even though Rick's girlfriend, Tina, said so. He was glad she understood him.

When he got down on one knee, she called him crazy. She told him he was crazy to marry her because he deserves better. He had frown as told her that he loves her. She started crying happily. He had wanted to cry happily too. She had said yes.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
